You belong to me
by Midori-chan37
Summary: Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser ou désirer. Tu es à moi, à moi et à personne d'autre.


Titre : You belong to me

Pairing : Surprise, mais c'est du yaoi.

Disclaimer : Ils sont tous à moi voyons :D

Rating : M /!\ Pour raison de relation non consentie ! Je suis restée ultra soft de ce côté là, mais je préviens quand même.

Résumé : Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser ou désirer. Tu es à moi, à moi et à personne d'autre.

Remarque : C'est sans aucun doute le truc le plus space que j'ai jamais écrit de toute ma courte vie, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Sur ce, Enjoy !

oooOOOooo

Il fait froid dehors. Je suis épuisé, et bien content de rentrer chez moi. Ces sales mômes n'ont pas été très attentifs en classe, ils préfèrent parler de toi, de ta disparition. C'est tellement plus intéressant, de nourrir des rumeurs plutôt que de se concentrer sur de bêtes équations. Elles sont toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, mais je laisse dire. Personne ne soupçonnerait jamais la vérité.

Je pose proprement mes affaires dans l'entrée et me dirige sans hésitation vers les escaliers. Je gravis un étage, puis deux, et m'immobilise sous la trappe qui mène au grenier. Je descend l'échelle, en gravit un à un les échelons, et place soigneusement un vieux meuble devant cette sortie, afin de gêner toute fuite ptentielle. Satisfait, je me dirige alors vers le fond de la pièce, l'endroit le plus propre et confortable. Là trône un matelas nu, où tu me tournes le dos et es recroquevillé sur toi-même. Je ne sais pas si tu dors ou non, mais rien n'est plus facile à savoir.

Je m'approche sans un bruit, tu ne cilles toujours pas. Encore quelques pas et je perçois ton souffle régulier, puis contemple ton visage d'ange endormi, le même que celui qui m'a fait perdre toute raison en début d'année scolaire. Nous avions dix années de différence ? Et alors ? Tu en aimes un autre ? Ca ne me pose pas de problème, car tu es à moi, à moi et à personne d'autre. Te voir chaque jour lui sourire, le regarder amoureusement, l'embrasser…tout cela m'était insupportable, aussi insupportable que de savoir que plus le temps passait, et plus tu risquais un jour de lui offrir ta pureté. Alors quand je t'ai croisé dans la rue et que tu m'as avoué t'être perdu, je n'ai pas hésité. Je t'ai proposé de venir te réchauffer avant de te reconduire chez toi, tu as immédiatement accepté.

Tu t'es assis dans le salon pendant que je préparais du chocolat chaud, prenant bien soin d'ajouter une dose massive de somnifères dans ta tasse. Pas assez pour te tuer, mais suffisamment pour que tu perdes connaissance dans mes bras. Je t'ai ensuite transporté ici, où tu t'es réveillé quelques heures plus tard, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. Je t'ai calmement expliqué que tu allais rester ici, avec moi. Tu as crié, hurlé, supplié pour que je te laisse rentrer chez toi. Je t'ai simplement répondu que personne ne t'entendrait d'ici, et que le velux qui apportait de la lumière dans le grenier ne s'ouvrait plus depuis des années à présent. Tu t'es écroulé, le regard vide, sans rien ajouter.

Je passe souvent te voir, je te parle, de tout, de rien, tu ne réponds jamais. Quand j'ai finis, je dépose un bref baiser sur ton front et m'en vais, ignorant les sanglots qui ne manquent jamais d'envahir la pièce. Cela fait une semaine que tu es là à présent, et j'avais espéré que tu t'acclimates un peu mieux à ton nouvel environnement. Il n'en est rien. Tu restes désespérément silencieux, te contentant de grimacer lorsque j'esquisse le moindre geste affectueux à ton égard. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai tout mon temps. Personne n'irait jamais pensé que le professeur respectable et respecté que je suis enlève un adolescent.

Un sourire illumine mon visage, alors que je caresse tendrement ta joue. Tu grommelles et chasses cette gêneuse d'un geste impatient, avant de te retourner complètement. Nullement impressionné, je continue paisiblement mon exploration, découvrant avec délice ta peau si douce au toucher. Tu bouges un peu plus, prêt à te réveiller. Tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, mais ta bouche s'entrouvre et lance pâteusement :

- « Mmh… arrête Riku, t'es pas drôle. »

Je stoppe brusquement mon geste, une colère sourde et sans limites envahissant la moindre parcelle de mon être. Comment peux-tu l'appeler lui dans une situation pareille, comment oses-tu penser à lui alors que je suis à tes côtés ?

- « Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi. » annonçai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Tu ouvres brusquement les yeux, alerté par cette voix qui n'est pas la sienne, bien trop grave pour être celle de Riku. Ton regard bleu comme un ciel d'été croise un bref instant le mien, et tu te redresses en position assise, dos plaqué au mur, les genoux repliés contre ton torse dans une futile position de défense. Toute ton attitude exprime la peur que tu ressens. Je choisis de ne pas m'en préoccuper et m'assied en tailleur devant toi, le coude sur mon genou plié et mon visage reposant sur ma main droite. Je reste longtemps ainsi à t'observer, gravant une fois de plus dans ma mémoire les moindres détails de ce corps si désirable.

- « Il fait froid aujourd'hui. » repris-je plus doucement. « Il neigera probablement bientôt. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? »

Tu ne réponds rien. Ca m'agace plus que cela ne m'étonne. Je pense avoir tout essayer, rien ne semble te faire réagir. Quoique… Il y a bien une chose que je n'ai pas essayé bien sûr… ça paraît tellement évident…

- « Tu penses sans arrêt à lui, mais pense-t-il seulement à toi ? Pendant que tu restes ici, il mène sa vie sans toi, je crois même l'avoir vu plusieurs fois en compagnie de ce cher Vanitas, en train de rire aux éclats. Ce n'est certainement qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne… »

- « V-Vous mentez ! »

Un sourire victorieux illumine mon visage. Bien sûr que je mens, que Riku ne parle presque plus à personne et qu'il semble chaque jour un peu plus malheureux, mais ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- « Je sais ce que je vois, et je sais qu'il t'aura bientôt complètement oublié. »

- « Non ! Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est… »

- « Impossible ? Allons Sora, accepte la réalité. »

Tu m'offres un visage ravagé par le doute et la tristesse. J'ai frappé là où ça fait mal, nous le savons tous les deux.

- « Oublie-le, laisse-moi te rendre heureux. »

Tu es tellement plongé dans tes pensées que tu ne me vois pas approcher mon visage du tien. Tu te statufies complètement quand nos lèvres entrent en contact, alors que je me sens plus heureux que jamais. Tes yeux s'ouvrent plus grand encore quand je force la mince barrière de tes dents, approfondissant cet « échange ». Tu poses tes mains sur tes épaules et me repousses brutalement, brisant cette si douce connexion. Je manque de tomber à la renverse, mais me rattrape à la dernière seconde. Tu trembles de tout ton corps, une main plaquée contre ta bouche. Tu pleures.

Je soupire. Il te faudra sans doute plus de temps que je ne l'avais pensé. Je te tourne le dos et dirige vers l'échelle, prêt à descendre. J'ai un pied sur le premier barreau quand je t'entends murmurer :

- « Riku… »

Je vois rouge. Je me précipite vers toi, te saisis par l'épaule et te gifle avec force. Tu vacilles, la joue en feu.

- « Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus prononcer son nom devant moi ! Arrête de penser à lui, tu es à moi, à moi et à personne d'autre ! »

Tu me craches au visage, l'air plus furieux que jamais.

- « Je ne vous appartiens pas, je ne vous appartiendrais jamais ! »

Ah vraiment ? D'un geste souple, je te bascule sur le matelas et emprisonne tes frêles poignets avec une de mes mains, avant de me positionner au-dessus de toi. Au Diable mes bonnes résolutions, j'ai suffisamment attendu. Tu n'abandonneras pas si je ne te fais pas mien rapidement, c'est une évidence. Je déboutonne la chemise de ton uniforme de ma main libre, puis caresse tes flancs avec douceur.

- « A-Arrêtez ! »

Tu te débats violemment, mais la panique rend tes gestes imprécis, saccadés. Je fond sur ton cou que j'embrasse amoureusement, déposant ça et là les marques de mon affection. Tu détournes la tête, gêné ou dégoûté, je ne sais pas. Ca ne me plait pas. Je veux voir ton visage, la moindre de tes expressions. Je me redresse et contemple un instant le résultat de mes attentions. Puis, sans attendre, je défais ta ceinture et fais glisser ton pantalon le long de tes cuisses. Ton boxer a suivi le mouvement, et tu te retrouves maintenant complètement nu et à ma merci.

Je souris en constatant que tu te mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne rien laisser échapper. J'écrase mes lèvres sur les tiennes et me délecte de ces perles rouges, tandis que je retire mon propre pantalon. Tu t'arc-boutes de toutes tes forces contre moi lorsque tu comprends ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Allons allons, gesticuler ainsi ne fera que rendre la chose plus désagréable encore. Pour toi bien évidemment.

Alors que tu crois pouvoir enfin m'échapper, je m'empare de toi, sans avertissement ni préparation préalable. Un cri de douleur t'échappe, rapidement suivi d'autres quand je commence à bouger. Tu ne luttes plus, te contentant de subir en priant pour que cela cesse enfin.

Pour ma part, je sens mon cœur près à exploser. Ta chaleur sous mon corps, tes cris de plaisir mêlés à ceux de douleur, ton visage aux joues rougies et striées de larmes, tout cela me rend fou. Je me libère dans un dernier mouvement de hanches, et m'allonge doucement à tes côtés après m'être retiré.

Tu restes complètement immobile, allongé sur le dos, ta poitrine se soulevant par à-coups comme preuve que tu es toujours en vie. Je me redresse et pose une main sur ta joue humide. Tu tressailles, mais ne fais aucun geste pour t'esquiver. Alors, satisfait, je pose tendrement mes lèvres sur les tiennes et murmure :

- « Je t'aime, Sora. »

Tu ne réponds pas et continues à fixer le plafond, le regard vide. Précautionneusement, je passe une main sous tes épaules, l'autre sous tes genoux et te soulève comme si tu ne pesais rien. Je redescend l'échelle avec quelques difficultés et me dirige vers ma vaste salle de bain. Je fais couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et me plonge dedans, toi toujours dans mes bras. Je lave méticuleusement la moindre partie de ton corps, tu restes toujours sans réaction.

Enfin, je te sèche et t'habille d'une chemise qui te descend jusqu'aux genoux, bien trop grande pour toi. Je t'emmène ensuite dans ma chambre, où je te glisse sous la couverture. Je pose un baiser sur ton front, avant de partir à contre-cœur corriger les devoirs que ta classe m'a rendus aujourd'hui. Si je veux que personne ne se doute de rien, je ne dois pas faillir à mes devoirs d'enseignant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est seulement trois heures plus tard que je te rejoins, prenant plaisir à te serrer contre moi avant de profondément m'endormir.

oooOOOooo

Un impertinent rayon de soleil me tire de mon sommeil. Je n'ouvre cependant pas les yeux et reste allongé, profitant encore un instant de la chaleur des draps, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Les événement d'hier soir me reviennent en mémoire, et je ne peux empêcher ce sourire de s'élargir. Je suis le premier à t'avoir obtenu, et rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de te savoir endormi à mes côtés. Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux afin de profiter de cette vision idyllique. Je ne tombe que sur un oreiller et des draps défaits.

A présent complètement réveillé, je me précipite hors des couvertures. Où es-tu ? Depuis quand es-tu parti ? Je dévale les escaliers en me traitant mentalement d'idiot : j'aurai dû fermer la porte de ma chambre à clés. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, je te surprend, rhabillé avec ton uniforme, la clé de la maison à la main, près à t'enfuir loin de moi, pour le rejoindre bien sûr. Ma colère remonte, plus vive que jamais.

D'un geste brusque, je te tire par le poignet et te tord le bras dans le dos pour t'empêcher de te débattre trop vivement. Lentement, je m'approche de ton visage et susurre :

- « Que d'efforts inutiles… Tu es à moi, Sora, que cela te plaise ou non. »

Tu baisses le regard. Une larme tombe sur le parquet, puis une deuxième, bientôt suivies par des sanglots, et par ta voix basse qui implore :

- « Laissez-moi… Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir… »

Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour toute réponse. Tu restes un instant sous le choc, puis fermes les yeux et me mords impitoyablement la lèvre inférieure. Je pousse un bref cri de douleur et t'éloigne de moi. Un désagréable goût de fer envahit bientôt ma bouche. Quant à toi, tu essuies rageusement la tienne, tout en me lançant un regard féroce, les yeux étincelants de colère.

- « Je vous hais, vous me dégoûtez. » souffles-tu.

Ma mâchoire se crispe, mon regard se fait dur et glacial. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Eh bien, soit. Je ne m'en fais pas tant que ça : tu apprendras à m'aimer, à me désirer autant que je te désire en cet instant même. D'ailleurs, pourquoi attendre ? Nous sommes samedi matin, aussi avons-nous tout notre temps pour que ton « apprentissage débute réellement.

Sans un mot, je fond sur toi et t'attrape par la taille, avant de t'entraîner vers les escaliers. Nous serons bien plus à l'aise à l'étage, où aucune de mes fouineuses de voisines ne pourra nous voir en jetant un « innocent » coup d'œil. Quand tu comprends ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, tes cris et tes ruades reprennent de plus bel, manquant de nous faire tomber à chaque marche gravie. Agacé, je m'arrête un instant et t'attrape fermement à la gorge. Tu cesses immédiatement de te débattre et tente de desserrer mon étreinte, à la recherche d'oxygène qui t'est indispensable.

- « Je suis fatigué de ce petit jeu, Sora. Tu sais que tu ne gagneras jamais, alors pourquoi continuer à lutter, alors que j'ai tant à t'offrir ? »

Tu stoppes tout mouvement et plonges ton regard dans le mien. Je souris intérieurement. Enfin, tu te décides à être raisonnable. Je commence à desserrer ma prise, mais reçois un formidable coup de pied dans l'abdomen avant d'avoir pu achever mon geste.

Plus surpris que réellement blessé, je lâche complètement prise sans te retenir et te regarde dévaler bruyamment l'escalier avant que tu n'achèves ta chute au pied de ce dernier. Les secondes s'étirent sans que tu ne te relèves, interminables. Prudemment, je descend et m'agenouille à tes côtés, pour finalement pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant que tu respires encore.

Quelque peu frustré que notre petit jeu soit remis à plus tard, je te prend dans mes bras et décide de te reconduire dans ta « chambre ». Tu auras comme cela tout le temps de réfléchir à mes paroles. Je m'apprête à monter l'échelle qui mène au grenier quand j'entend tambouriner à ma porte. Les coups sont rapidement suivis par une voix d'homme hurlant :

- « Police, ouvrez ! »

Un frisson me parcourt des pieds à la tête. La police ? Ici ? Mais pourquoi ?! Ce bref instant de panique laisse bientôt place à l'expression froide et neutre que j'arbore habituellement. Il est inutile de s'affoler, personne n'a trouvé aucune piste depuis ta disparition, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement aujourd'hui. Je prend tout de même le temps de t'enfermer à double tour dans une vieille malle que je recouvre d'un drap et de pousser le matelas contre un mur avant de redescendre. J'en profite au passage pour réarranger mon pyjama et passer une robe de chambre. Enfin, j'ouvre la porte et découvre les trois personnes qui se tiennent derrière.

Deux hommes et une femme me fixent sans ciller, aussi j'en profite pour les détailler un instant. Les hommes sont à peu près de la même taille, le premier ayant les cheveux châtains , les yeux gris et une impressionnante cicatrice entre les deux yeux. Le second, pour sa part, avait les cheveux blonds fièrement dressées sur sa tête, et de grands yeux bleus qui me firent un peu penser aux tiens. Enfin, la demoiselle avait les cheveux aussi bleus que ses yeux, et paraissait dotée d'une douceur infinie, bien qu'on sentait rien qu'en la regardant qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi ferme que ses deux collègues. Inspirant un grand coup, je pris mon air le plus serein possible et demandai d'une voix égale :

- « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

- « Vous êtes Xemnas Arlong ? » attaqua aussitôt le balafré.

- « Oui, c'est moi. »

Je regarde calmement le blond sortir un papier de sa veste et me le tendre sans un mot. Tout aussi muet que lui, je parcours un instant le document du regard.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » finis-je par demander.

- « Un mandat de perquisition. » répond posément le châtain. Une de vos voisines nous a affirmé avoir vu Sora Miyano entrer chez vous la semaine dernière, mais ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu repartir. Peut-être avez-vous une explication ? »

- « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir mes élèves chez moi. De plus, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi cette voisine ne vous a-t-elle pas contactés plus tôt ? »

- « Elle n'a pas pu regarder les informations avant hier soir. » répondit évasivement la jeune femme. « Bien, si vous le permettez… »

Elle entre sur ces mots sans attendre ma réponse, immédiatement suivie par ses deux collègues, qui commencent à fouiller la maison. Je ne dis rien, mais leur présence me rend fou. Chaque objet qu'ils touchent, chaque meubles qu'ils déplacent me donne envie d'hurler. Je croise les bras et prend sur moi, serrant le tissu qui recouvre mes bras avec un peu plus de force chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochent du grenier, chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochent de toi. Enfin, nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre sous la trappe.

- « Ouvrez. » lance le blond d'un ton sans appel.

Je m'exécute avec réticence, et les laisse monter sans un mot, avant de grimper à mon tour. Cette pièce regorge de cachettes potentielles, aussi leur faut-il presque autant de temps que pour le reste de la maison.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette malle ? »

La voix du châtain me tire de mes réflexions. Il tient le drap usé dans une main et désigne le coffre où je t'ai enfermé de l'autre.

- « De vieux souvenirs de famille. » mentis-je avec aplomb. « Mais j'ai bien peur d'en avoir perdu la clé. » achevai-je.

Il semble convaincu, puisqu'il repose le drap à sa place et part rejoindre ses collègues au milieu de la pièce.

- « Eh bien, il semblerait que votre voisine se soit trompée. »

Je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas laisser un sourire victorieux fleurir sur mes lèvres.

- « Il semblerait, en effet. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai pouvoir profiter de cette magnifique journée. »

Ils acquiescent absentément et redescendent un à un sur le palier. Je les suis sereinement, ravi que cette petite investigation n'ait rien donné. Quant à cette voisine qui les a appelés, j'ai tout le temps que je désire pour la retrouver et la faire payer. Mais pour l'heure, je préfère passer un moment avec toi. Un très long moment. J'ai hâte que tu te réveilles, Sora, vraiment hâte.

- « Vous avez entendu ? »

Je manque de percuter le dos du blond de plein fouet. Les deux autres aussi se sont arrêtés, et tendent attentivement l'oreille. J'en fais autant.

Un faible bruit étouffé se fait entendre, régulièrement espacé. Nous sommes au premier étage, aussi est-il évident que le bruit vient d'en haut. Il se jettent un regard entendu et rebroussent chemin, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard suspicieux. Tendu comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant, je leur emboîte le pas. Nous remontons au deuxième où, sans même se donner la peine de me le demander, ils ouvrent la trappe et pénètrent une fois de plus au milieu des vieilleries et de la poussière.

Le bruit est tout à fait net à présent, et provient bien évidemment de la malle où tu te trouves en ce moment même. La fille s'y précipite aussitôt, jette le drap au loin et demande :

- « Sora, c'est toi ? »

Les coups cessent brusquement et tous - moi y compris - retiennent leur souffle.

- « Qui… Qui est-ce ? »

- « Je m'appelle Aqua. » répondit-elle doucement. « Ne t'en fais pas, on va te sortir de là. »

Elle se redresse, se tourne vers moi les yeux remplis de haine et tend la main droite.

- « La clé. » exige-t-elle froidement.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait été impressionné par un tel regard, mais je le soutiens sans ciller. Elle ne me fait pas peur, pas plus que ses deux collègues qui se sont approchés et se tiennent maintenant juste derrière moi. Personne ne nous séparera, je ne les laisserai pas faire. Lentement, je plonge la main dans l'une des larges poches de ma robe de chambre, et en sors une grosse clé ancienne et quelques peu rouillée. Je la tend à « Aqua », sans cesser d'affronter son regard menaçant. Elle s'en empare vivement, s'agenouille et met quelques secondes de plus à déverrouiller le capricieux mécanisme, mais finit par y parvenir.

Tu te redresses, incertain, un mince filet de sang séché sur la tempe droite et des échardes profondément enfoncées dans la main avec laquelle tu as sans doute frappé contre le panneau en bois. Tu te tournes dans ma direction, mais je ne suis pas celui que tu regardes, celui à qui tu adresses ce regard rempli de soulagement et de reconnaissance.

Je sens soudain mon bras se faire fermement happé par le blond, pendant que l'autre sort des menottes. Non. Je refuse que cela se termine comme ça. Hors de question que tu t'en ailles, ou que l'on m'emmène là où je serais sûr de ne jamais te revoir.

Alors que le blond s'apprête à dire quelque chose, je me retourne, arrache l'arme qu'il porte à la ceinture et lui tire dessus. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de viser, mais une tâche sombre commence bientôt à apparaître au niveau de son épaule gauche.

Il pousse un bref cri de douleur et me lâche. Je recule et pointe ensuite mon arme sûr le balafré, qui s'immobilise aussitôt. Le temps semble suspendu un instant, puis reprend son court lorsque j'énonce calmement :

- « Posez tous vos armes, maintenant. »

Personne ne bouge, ils n'ont pas l'air de prendre la menace au sérieux. Bien, s'ils insistent. Un second coup de feu retentit et le blond hurle à nouveau, la balle s'étant cette fois-ci logée dans sa jambe.

- « j'ai dis, posez vos armes. » répétai-je patiemment.

Ils s'exécutent enfin, non sans me regarder avec toute la haine dont ils sont probablement capables.

- « Bien, et maintenant, viens ici, Sora. »

Tu te figes et me regardes avec crainte, mais tu ne bouges pas. Allons dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute ma journée. C'est seulement lorsque je pose de nouveau mon doigts sur la détende que tu esquisses un mouvement, me rejoignant lentement et à contre-cœur.

Je te tire contre moi quand tu te trouves enfin à ma portée, t'entraînant à ma suite vers la sortie, non sans continuer à menacer l'officier avec son arme. Tu résistes à peine, craignant pour la vie de ces parasites qui viennent gâcher notre bonheur.

Tu t'arrêtes soudain, refusant de faire un pas de plus. Je tire sur ton poignet mais tu refuses de céder, restant fermement campé sur tes positions.

- « Viens, Sora. »

- « Non. »

Ta voix est ferme, complètement différente de l'attitude que tu avais précédemment.

- « Viens, maintenant. » ordonnai-je avec plus de force.

- « Non. »

Imbécile. Tu ne comprends donc pas que tu es la seule chose que je désire réellement, la seule personne qui m'ait jamais fait ressentir quelque chose dans cette longue et morne vie ? C'est un sentiment bien plus profond que ce que tu ne penses, comme une obsession venue d'un passé trouble où nous nous serions déjà rencontrés.

- «Tu vas venir oui ?! » m'exclamai-je soudain en pointant cette fois-ci mon arme droit sur ton cœur. Tu sembles vaciller un instant, mais ne bouges pas pour autant.

Très bien, tans pis pour toi. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne ne le pourra. Je ne le permettrai pas, jamais. Je raffermis ma prise et me prépare de nouveau à tirer. Je me fiche des conséquences, plus rien n'a d'importance à cet instant précis.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Mais je n'en suis pas l'auteur. Lentement, je tourne la tête vers la gauche et voit le balafré le bras tendu, le revolver encore chaud du coup qui vient de partir. Je baisse ensuite le regard et tombe sur cette tache pourpre qui s'étend peu à peu sur ma poitrine.

Un rictus déforme mon visage, alors que ma propre arme m'échappe des mains. Un froid désagréable se fait bientôt ressentir au même niveau, se propageant peu à peu le long de mes membres pétrifiés. Je chancèle un bref moment, avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir et de soudain me sentir partir en arrière.

J'atterris lourdement sur le dos, sans même ressentir la douleur que le choc a du occasionner. Il me faut encore quelques brefs instants pour comprendre que je suis en train de mourir. L'ironie de la situation me donnerait presque envie de rire, mais seul un mince filet de sang réussit à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

Alors que je sens ma conscience vaciller de plus en plus, une ombre apparaît soudain au-dessus de moi. Tu me contemple une dernière fois, non plus avec crainte ou dégoût mais avec… tristesse ? Ne sois pas triste Sora, cette vie là n'était sans doute pas la bonne, c'est tout. Je suis persuadé que nous nous reverrons, mais cette rencontre sera pour une prochaine vie. Pour le moment, je me contente de fermer doucement les yeux et de lâcher prise.

oooOOOooo

Je ne sais moi même absolument pas quoi penser de cet OS, aussi faîtes-vous plaisir ;D


End file.
